PT 002: Sage talks to One
USS, 8:07 PM You rush in and get to Med Bay. You see tiny Ensign Dalarei throwing security officers a head taller and wider than he is. USS, 8:07 PM Dalarei: "QUIET! TOO QUIET!" USS, 8:07 PM Dalarei: "Bring me to your legion!" Sage, 8:09 PM Sage approaches but not violently or too close Sage, 8:09 PM What’s too quiet? USS, 8:11 PM "One voice. Only one voice." USS, 8:12 PM "Was many voices, why only one now?!? You trick us!" Sage, 8:13 PM We didn’t intend any trickery who are you Sage, 8:13 PM Sage will try to indicate for everyone to back off Sage, 8:14 PM (( 25 persuasion)) USS, 8:14 PM They do, and Dalarei is focused on you, now. USS, 8:14 PM Dalarei: "...organic?" Sage, 8:15 PM Most of the individuals on this ship are yes ,and you? USS, 8:16 PM Dalarei starts shouting. "No organics! Organics bad! Cluster doesn't do organics no more!" USS, 8:17 PM "You were mechanical!" Sage, 8:19 PM And as I said no attempt to deceive was intended on our part. Sage, 8:20 PM What is your purpose here , cluster I presume. USS, 8:32 PM "One looks for cluster, clusters join legion, legion finds more clusters. Legion stronger, clusters stronger, one stronger." Sage, 8:34 PM And how do you do that? USS, 8:35 PM He looks at you with an expression of absolute shock. "...one finds cluster, cluster finds legion, legion finds clusters." Sage, 8:36 PM But not with organics? USS, 8:36 PM "NO! Organics dangerous. Organics....broken. ....ORGANIC'S BROKEN! I BROKE! I BROKE!" Sage, 8:37 PM Now calm down can I talk to dalarei? Sage, 8:38 PM ((15 persuasion)) USS, 8:38 PM He's crying a bit. "No...his voice is quiet. Broke. I cannot cluster." Sage, 8:39 PM Will you stop attacking us and we can get you some help? USS, 8:39 PM He looks around nervously at everyone else. USS, 8:40 PM "...no more organics." Sage, 8:40 PM You want to stay with me would that make you comfortable. USS, 8:40 PM He nods. Sage, 8:42 PM Sage will approach closer hands up in a peaceful gesture Sage, 8:43 PM Can security clear out I assume you need to check the rest of the ship Sage, 8:43 PM And can someone check the kitchen for me USS, 8:43 PM A particularly large security officer offers to check for you as the others clear out. Sage, 8:44 PM Thank you Sage, 8:46 PM Sage will try to guide him over to a medical bed USS, 8:46 PM He will lay in it. Sage, 8:48 PM Can you stop whatever is happening to the shop? USS, 8:49 PM ".................what is ship?" Sage, 8:50 PM What we are in currently, this vessel USS, 8:51 PM "..............vessel....metal structure?" Sage, 8:51 PM Affirmative USS, 8:52 PM "...is cluster? Organics one...ship...cluster?" Sage, 8:53 PM Yes USS, 8:54 PM Dalarei's eyes go wide and he's smiling. "Is confusion! No cluster! Ship!" Sage, 8:54 PM So you can tell the cluster that? USS, 8:55 PM Dalarei: "..................no. Oh, NO! In organic. Separate from cluster!" USS, 8:55 PM Dalarei: "How share understanding?!?" Sage, 8:59 PM What would you share if you could USS, 8:59 PM Dalarei: "Ugggghhhh! Organic meat bad for sharing understanding. Uh...misunderstanding! No new cluster! .....uh....back! Go back!" USS, 9:00 PM Dalarei: "Return to legion!" Sage, 9:00 PM You would tell them to leave? USS, 9:01 PM Dalarei: "YES! No new cluster! No reason to be here!" Sage, 9:01 PM ((20 insight if he is telling the truth, also if he is just crazy , sage isn’t 100% on either theory)) USS, 9:02 PM ((It's hard to say if he's crazy or not, but you get the sense from this...whatever it is that it's not really...familiar with lying. Let alone being able to do it convincingly.)) Sage, 9:06 PM We are going to head to where you can talk to the cluster stick with me and I will make sure no organics get close to you. USS, 9:06 PM He nods and follows you. Sage, 9:08 PM Sage heads down making sure to keep away from any crew USS, 9:09 PM Dalarei: "...strange quiet. Voice is gone...but...things...this is level four?" Sage, 9:10 PM Yes , is it familiar to you? USS, 9:10 PM Dalarei: "Yes no. No yes." Sage, 9:11 PM I believe maybe would be the accurate word for that. USS, 9:11 PM Dalarei: "Maybe. Is...sharing understand without voice." Sage, 9:12 PM ((I assume we are being followed at a distance by at least one security officer)) USS, 9:13 PM You can roll perception. USS, 9:13 PM You're finding it hard enough just to keep Dalarei focused and moving. You cannot tell if you're being followed. Sage, 9:14 PM So you are sensing something of Dalarei? USS, 9:14 PM Dalarei: "Yes. But not his one. ...something is wrong." Sage, 9:15 PM Is it similar to previous times the cluster has met organics? USS, 9:16 PM Dalarei shrugs. "Cluster has avoided organics since this one has joined. Legion does not engage with organics."